codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Ulrich Stern
'''Ulrich Stern' is a character on Team Lyoko from the French animated television series Code Lyoko. His romantic love interest is Yumi, whom he falls in love with during the series and often finds himself dealing with his romantic feelings for her. Description Ulrich is the tallest member of the group, with scruffy-looking dark brown hair and dark eyes. In the first three seasons, he wears a vest with a shirt over the top and cargo pants, all in shades of green, with trainers. After season three, his outfit changes to a dark green shirt, army jacket and blue jeans. On Lyoko, Ulrich's form is similar to that of a Samurai, with an Oni drawn on his back and a single Katana sheathed on his left hip. In the fourth season, this changes to a yellow and brown body suit, he also gets a second Katana and they are both sheathed on his back. Ulrich lives on the Kadic Academy campus, sharing a room with Odd and his dog, Kiwi. Although he is a fairly withdrawn individual, he has a fair few friends and is even the object of affection for many girls in the school - mainly for his looks, athletic ability and alluring personality. The most notable is Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas, who has strong affections for Ulrich and is the most persistent of his admirers, often leading to trouble for the rest of the gang. His strong feelings for Yumi, however, keeps him oblivious from any other romantic attention. On Lyoko, Ulrich is an extremely effective warrior and is often known to be the best fighter among the group, which is shown in several episodes. With his saber, he can destroy any monster in close combat as well as deflect attacks. Ulrich practices Pencak Silat (an Indonesian combat style permitting to strike any opponent), which becomes a great asset for him when defending against X.A.N.A.'s plots on both the real world and Lyoko. However, he trains harshly in all sports. He is probably the most dangerous of the gang, in both worlds, and not one schoolboy, even the strongest one, dares to attack him. He is in 8th grade for Seasons 1-2, 9th through Seasons 3-4, and 11th as of Evolution Personality and Characteristics Ulrich is the introvert of the group. He doesn't say much about his personal life and is evasive when someone asks him about himself or his family. He seems to have trouble opening up to people and hides his feelings in order to use them all the more explosively in action. Whenever someone is in danger, his feelings tend to surface very quickly. The first example of this is in the episode Killer Music, when Odd is sent to the hospital and later on slips into a coma and Ulrich blames himself for not being there when Odd had needed him. A similar situation occurs in the second season episode Cold War, when Yumi is trapped under a fallen tree during a blizzard and he cries as he tells her that he needs her while holding her, after several failed attempts to free her, and screams when she appears to have died. Though on the outside, Ulrich appears to be fairly emotionally strong, he deals with hidden issues few could understand. One cause of this are his parents, who are very hard to please and have high expectations of their son. In Zero Gravity Zone, Jeremie berates Ulrich for going to the soccer game instead of helping to fight X.A.N.A., yet Ulrich does not retaliate or change his mind. Odd explains his reasoning after he leaves the room that Ulrich wants to go because he doesn't want to disappoint his parents, especially his perfectionist father who is a businessman. This is later proven in Final Round, when Ulrich's father appears and berates him for his failing performance in school (and even insults his friends, accusing them of being a bad influence on him, despite having never met them). A clear example of his bad grades is when he receives a D- on a science test in Nobody in Particular ''and receives a F+ on a test in another episode (the plus being added "so he can do worse on another") despite having tried his sincere hardest to get a passing grade. In the second season episode ''Vertigo, it is discovered that Ulrich has vertigo, which is a chemical disorder that causes dizziness. He shows signs of it when attempting to climb a rock wall, which reveals the condition to his friends. It hasn't seemed to affect him before this point, except in the prequels, when he hesitates to slide down the ropes to the factory floor. Having vertigo does not seem to be a hindrance on Ulrich when on Lyoko, with the notable exception of the episode Bad Connection. Relationships Yumi Ishiyama Ulrich is shown to have had an instant romantic attraction to Yumi as seen in the two-part prequel, "X.A.N.A. Awakens", eyeing her as she gets a drink from the vending machine and noticeably watching her as she leaves. He can be seen checking her out yet again when he first officially meets her in his martial arts class with Jim, later bonding with her over their interest in Pencak Silant. He has a close platonic relationship with Yumi, based on observation from a distance and repressed admiration, though both he and Yumi constantly waver between just friends and more than that. This admiration can sometimes cause him to do things that might be considered stupid. For example, in the episode, Saint Valentine's Day, he writes a poem for Yumi for Valentine's day, but when he sees Yumi with William Dunbar, who was giving her a bouquet of roses, he reads the poem to Sissi instead, in an attempt to make Yumi jealous. This only backfires when Yumi, becoming jealous, sweetly thanks William for the flowers telling him he "couldn't have made her happier" before topping it off with a kiss. This earned a glare and scowl from Ulrich. He later admits that he actually wrote the poem for her, causing her to smile. He and Yumi finally confront their feelings for each other in Routine, where the two even nearly share their first kiss together (before getting interrupted when a Time Reversion takes place). The two decide to keep it a secret from the rest of the group, however, it seems as though Odd knows about it, considering at the end of the episode he asks Ulrich. "It wasn't all that boring on Lyoko was it, Ulrich?" Ulrich replies by saying, " Your right, Odd. I Learned something too, something super important." Ulrich has the habit of getting easily jealous whenever he sees Yumi with any 15-18 year old male that is not Odd or Jeremie. When he does see Yumi with another boy he becomes obsessively jealous and starts to question his and Yumi's relationship. Odd even remarks in The Pretender that Ulrich gets jealous when his dog Kiwi looks at Yumi for a moment too long. Ulrich also becomes extremely competitive (as seen in Marabounta when it comes to winning over Yumi. Ulrich also has the habit to become extremely protective of Yumi when she is in danger usually by cradling and holding her in his arms or by screaming her name when she is unconscious. This can be seen in Cold War when Yumi shoves Ulrich out of the way of a falling tree during a blizzard and takes the impact herself, Ulrich decides to stay with her to keep her from falling asleep and, when unable to get her out and she begins to fall asleep, begins to cry as he says that he needs her. But when Yumi eventually falls asleep, possibly dead, he screams (although Yumi is saved with a Return to the Past). In the episode The Chips Are Down, when it looked as if Yumi might move back to Japan because of business problems, Ulrich actually tries to write a letter to the president in an attempt to at least keep her near the school when finding out her parents would never allow her to become a border. He abandoned this plan once he heard the lotto numbers being announced on the radio. Instead, he copied the winning numbers and activated a return trip, despite knowing by then that return trips make XANA stronger, in order to buy a lotto ticket and give it to Yumi's parents, allowing them to win the lottery. This action temporarily cost him his position in the group, and he was banished until they could think of an appropriate response, although he is later let back in. As of the third season, Yumi talks with Ulrich about their romantic relationship when she says they always go around "in circles" with their relationship saying how "one day they're together, the next day they're not, one day he's jealous and the next she is" and says that they need to cement their romantic relationship once and for all. She then declares they can be just friends, but nothing more on a strictly platonic level. This, in which, clearly horrifies him. However, he begrudgingly goes along with it, though it obviously upsets him. Even after this, however, Ulrich still shows through his actions that he still considers them to be more than just good friends, although he insists they are nothing more than such. In the episode Tidal Wave after saving Yumi's life, he tells her that he would do anything for her. Also in Kadic Bombshell ''when Odd and the group talk about love after a classroom reading of ''Romeo and Juliet, Odd teasingly asks Ulrich if he'd be willing to die for Yumi leading Ulrich to accidentally, but firmly, say "Better believe it" before blushing as Yumi came up to join them. Also, in the episode The Pretender, Ulrich tricks a boy named Johnny, who has a crush on Yumi, into embarrassing himself in front of Yumi, because he couldn't stand the idea of anyone else going out with her (although Johnny was far younger than Yumi is, it still upset Ulrich that he liked her at all). However, when Odd playfully teases Ulrich about his relationship with Yumi, he defensively shouts, "Yumi and I are just good friends and nothing more!" and when Odd asks, "Are you sure?", Ulrich admits he actually isn't sure what he and Yumi are. In Echoes, it is hinted that Ulrich and Yumi finally start on their full deep and close romantic relationship after the Supercomputer is shut down. In "Code Lyoko Evolution," which takes place one year after the fourth season finale, it is shown that Ulrich has fully accepted his strong romantic feelings for Yumi by openly saying to Odd that he loves her and even referring to her as the "love of his life". After some encouragement from Odd, who had been urging him to finally reveal his romantic feelings for her, he struggles to find a way to tell her. He makes two attempts in the episode to tell her how he really feels about her, only to get interrupted each time. The next few episodes hint at their attraction, with Ulrich sometimes getting jealous over William spending time with Yumi (this being seen in Rivalry), getting protective over her (How to Fool XANA) and such. In The Warrior's Awakening, when Ulrich can be seen dreaming, the ending of the dream before he wakes up are shown to be many thoughts of Yumi. In Intrusion, which slightly focuses on their relationship, the two get into a fight when Yumi, angry at him for failing to keep a promise to her, writes about him in an essay paper (under another name) in a negative manner about how he is "immature and stubborn" and doesn't care about anyone else. Ulrich is hurt about her harsh words to him and confronts her about it, demanding to know if that is really how she sees him. Despite her claims it was only an essay paper, he ends up leaving on a group mission to be alone and calls for a break in their friendship. Yumi soon becomes guilt ridden after this and decides to apologize to him at Kadic in his dorm, intentionally getting herself devirtualized on an important mission with the group to see him. However, he refuses to open his door to her, but soon ends up chasing after her when she leaves after admitting the boy in her essay was, in fact, about him. In the forest, he still remains hurt about her words to him and Yumi is annoyed that out of all the good things she wrote about him, such as his depth and sensitivity, he can only focus on the negative. She then calls him out for never being there when she needed him and being so touchy and says how she purposely got herself devirtualized in order to see him because she couldn't stop thinking about him. He then admits to her that he should have been there for her for many things and that she is the most important person in his life to him and he doesn't want to lose her, promising to make an effort from now on. Yumi admits the same goes for her about him and the two share a moment, smiling at each other. In Massacre, when Aelita asks Yumi about her relationship with Ulrich, Yumi describes things as "cool". When pressed for details, Yumi admits that things are going much better between her and Ulrich since he has become "more considerate towards her feelings", fights less with William and is much more mature than he's been in the past, leaving her happy. Odd Della Robbia Ulrich's best friend and roommate. At first, as seen in prequel episodes, he and Odd didn't get along well due to their polar opposite personalities. However, as a result of being room mates, they eventually began to mend a friendship after hanging out together for a while. This, in which, only grew in strength and Odd soon becomes Ulrich's best friend. Being his closest and best friend, Odd seems to know more about Ulrich's private life that any of the other characters, such as his relationship with his parents (as seen in Zero Gravity Zone) and Ulrich even trusts Odd to get Yumi's birthday present for him when he forgot about it and couldn't buy one himself due to having to serve a detention (Lab Rat) although the detention was, in fact, on account of Odd himself. Although the two didn't get off to the best start, as seen in the prequel episodes, Ulrich soon grows fond of Odd, worrying about him when he's hurt in Killer Music ''and has to be sent to a hospital. He even becomes guilt ridden and blames himself for the whole mess since he failed to be there for Odd when he had needed him the most. Ulrich has even been been willing to take the blow for Odd, covering for him during a prank as seen in ''Cold Sweat. ''This when Odd gives Milly and Tamiya a picture of Yumi in an embarrassing Halloween princess costume from when she was little and Ulrich (reluctantly) agrees to say it was him who posted the picture when Yumi comes to confront Odd about it. Although this action ended up shortly costing him his friendship with Yumi, who felt betrayed, later causing Ulrich to demand Odd to tell her the truth and vowing to do so himself if he didn't (which Odd later does for Ulrich's sake with Yumi). The devotion to his friendship with Odd cannot be said for his relationship with Kiwi however, since he spends more time moaning to Odd about him than not. Odd is always there for Ulrich, offering him advice whenever he needs it. He often teases him about his relationship with Yumi, dubbing them "The Love Birds", often earning a glare from Ulrich much to Odd's amusement. Odd often tries to push the two together, knowing how difficult it is for Ulrich to admit his feelings for Yumi due to his low self esteem and confidence. Jeremie Belpois Ulrich and Jeremie have become very good friends throughout the series. Although the two had scarcely spoken before the incident with the supercomputer, they learn to trust each other as the need to defeat X.A.N.A. appears. There are a lot of times where Jeremie gets impatient with Ulrich, especially his tendency to withdraw himself (as seen in ''Zero Gravity Zone), but he knows to trust him to come through in the end, and visa versa. Aelita Schaeffer Ulrich's relationship with Aelita can be compared to that of siblings where he spends a lot of time protecting her from danger on Lyoko. He even takes to occasionally calling her "Princess". However, they are also good friends. William Dunbar Ulrich and William have been rivals since his arrival at Kadic academy on account of his blunt and open feelings for Yumi. Ulrich can be seen instantly disliking William the moment he saw him - literally - during a class project in the season 2 episode New Order where William was Yumi's partner. He spies on the two throughout the project, thinking that William was "completely snowing her". Ulrich had been distrustful and hated William ever since then. However in the episode The Secret after he manages to save the factory from a bomb with William's needed help, the group takes a vote as to whether or not let William join the group, and he votes yes knowing William could be a valuable asset to the team. They still occasionally fight for Yumi's love despite this. However, in Code Lyoko: Evolution, the two eventually learn to make something of amends in the episode "Rivalry," when William saves Ulrich from falling into the Digital Void. They still occasionally bicker every now and again throughout the series, but have since formed something of a friendship together. It seems that William has now seen that he will never have a chance with Yumi and has given up on her, making his friendship with Ulrich easier. Others Yumi is not the only person interested in Ulrich; Emily, Milly, Sissi, and Tamiya have also expressed interest in him. Sissi is the most notable of the four since she's the most persistent in trying to get him to like her back (usually through mean-spirited jokes or pranks towards him and his friends), and fails to accept any kind of defeat in the matter, at least during the first season. Quite often, Ulrich has been forced to take one for the team in regards to her, meaning he had to distract Sissi to protect their secret or fake being nice to her while the others took care of the problem, much to his displeasure. Although it is very obvious in most episodes that Ulrich dislikes Sissi, in the episode Ultimatum, Sissi saves Ulrich's life, and then kisses him, just before they returned to the past. For the rest of the episode, Yumi notices Ulrich being strangely nice to Sissi. However, in all other episodes, this dislike is clearly evident. Skills Martial Arts: On Earth, Ulrich is a capable martial artist trained in the art of Pencak Silat (a martial art system from Indonesia). At least part of this training is from his PE teacher Jim (presumably a great martial artist himself - although he'd rather not talk about it), as shown in X.A.N.A. Awakens, Canine Conundrum and Revelation. He's also capable with a sword, which is his main weapon in Lyoko. He demonstrates this talent outside of Lyoko in the episode A Bad Turn when protecting Yumi from a materialized Krab using a real katana, and in A Great Day when using a pipe to sword-fight with a possessed Sissi. As evidenced by a quote by Ulrich in Rock Bottom?, he also practices other martial arts, and in Revelation, he copies the famous nose wiping and hopping stance of martial arts movie star Bruce Lee; this occurs during the battle between himself and a polymorphic clone that had transformed into a dark version of Ulrich. Ulrich has, on several occasions, shown to be the most skilled in Lyoko when fighting. Many times he has defeated multiple monsters with skillful take downs (particularly in the third season), and has outlasted the others, being the last to be devirtualized, such as in the episode Code: Earth. In the second season episode, Revelation, Ulrich is forced to face off against a polymorphic clone of X.A.N.A.'s while in Lyoko. In the beginning, he is shown taunting the clone (which at the time had taken the form of Odd, his best friend) by saying that Odd had never beat him yet. This implies that Ulrich is definitely stronger than Odd. Then the clone transforms into a clone of Ulrich. After a long fight and an impressive display of swordsmanship and martial arts, Ulrich beats the clone, showing once again that he has impressive abilities. Also, in Fight to the Finish he kills the Kolossus, a powerful fire elemental-like creature, created by X.A.N.A. by drawing energy from all the Replikas. (However, its corpse fell on him, devirtualizing him). Lyoko Abilities Ulrich uses a razor-sharp katana/saber as his weapon in Lyoko. His sword is capable of absorbing normal laser fire and can deflect it if positioned correctly. He cannot, however, block specialized attacks, such as a Megatank's elliptical laser or a Blok's ice beam. The latter may simply be a matter of timing, as the Bloks tend to catch Ulrich off-guard when using that attack. The Megatank's elliptical laser, on the other hand, has proven to be too much for Ulrich to handle, due to the sheer amount of force behind the attack. Ulrich can only block the attack for a short period of time and is always devirtualized shortly afterward. If disarmed, Ulrich's sword can also be destroyed through a barrage of regular laser-fire (as seen in The Pretender) It is also shown that Ulrich can use Yumi's fans in Hard Luck. On Lyoko, Ulrich is able to move many times faster than an ordinary human at will, and can do so indefinitely. This enables him to further defy the already lessened laws of physics in Lyoko, allowing him to scale walls and propel himself great distances. In the second season, he gains an ability called "Super Sprint." This allows him to run even faster for short periods of time. Ulrich also possesses the ability to clone himself. He can create two at a time, and can only do so once per trip to Lyoko. The clones appear to be controlled by Ulrich through telepathy. The clones have every ability he does, with the exception of cloning themselves. They can only take one hit before being destroyed, and are automatically destroyed should the real Ulrich be devirtualized. When using this skill, called "Triplicate", Ulrich simply creates the clones as assistants. At first, Ulrich's control of these clones seemed rudimentary at best, since they would often be easily hit. As the series has progressed, his control of them has refined. In the episode'' Tip-Top Shape, he was able to use his clones to fight three groups of monsters (a Krab, a Blok, and three Kankrelats) without losing a single clone to his opponents. He even toyed with the final Kankralat, having one of his clones kick it into the air so he could strike it in mid-flight. The clones can also be used in a second manner, called "Triangulate". In this instance, Ulrich and the clones form a triangle around their target. A silhouette of Ulrich then runs around the perimeter of that triangle, forming a golden barrier. This is meant to confuse the target so Ulrich can destroy it. After the technique is finished, any remaining clones revert to their assistant state. The clones can also be drawn back into Ulrich in a process called "Fusion". Lyoko Avatar *'ID Card': Ulrich's ID card shows three round chrysanthemums. *'Health': 100 Life Points. *'Weapon': **Saber - Ulrich's primary weapon, he uses it to slice enemies in half. In Double Take, Ulrich gets 2 swords, which are simply called Twin Blades with his new team. His sabers also act as shields, capable of deflecting lasers. Also Ulrich would seem to be an expert with the sword since he once stated "I could do the same thing when X.A.N.A. attacks in reality." *'Lyoko Powers': **Super-sprint - Ulrich can run extremely fast in Lyoko. Leaving a line of yellow from where he has been, but in Evolution the line's color changes to blue. **Triplicate - Ulrich can create two other clones of himself to divert X.A.N.A.'s monsters. But, each clone only has 1 Life Point **Triangulate - Ulrich can form a triangle along with two clones to confuse X.A.N.A.'s monsters then strike them. **'Vehicle''' - Overbike. Ulrich overbike is as fast as Ulrich while using Super-sprint. Ulrich also has a Nav Skid that can shoot torpedoes on since season 4. Trivia *Ulrich uses a skateboard to travel to the Factory. *In The Chips Are Down, Ulrich was temporarily banned from the team after Jeremie and the others found out about him activating a time reversion. He was brought back into the group after he confessed that his actions were selfish and disrespectful. There is a dramatic irony in this, as others of Team Lyoko have used the Supercomputer to their advantage. *Ulrich was on the Kadic soccer team in a few episodes of the first season, most notably Zero Gravity Zone. In the second season, there is no mention of the team or Jim's coaching job, so it's likely that the team was disassembled. *Ulrich's mobile is a dark blue, flip-style cellphone. *In Temptation, Ulrich said he didn't know how to activate a return to the past, but he did it flawlessly in The Chips Are Down. *Ulrich has been devirtualized while using Triangulate. *In Hard Luck, Ulrich reveals that his least favorite monsters created by X.A.N.A. are Megatanks. He also says that Hornets are his favorite. *In Season 4, Ulrich was to use a scouter-like gadget on his eye for the new Lyoko design. However it was dropped in favor of the headband. *First character to be shown in a shower. *In French, he is played by Marie-Line Landerwijn. *Although his character is one of the youngest, in Evolution, the person portraying him (Quentin Merabet) is the second oldest in the main cast, other than the actor who plays Jim (since Jim is considered main cast in the title sequence) *Ulrich is the only member in the orignal series to have three ID Cards. *When Ulrich kills Xana's Monsters he yells out Impact *In X.A.N.A Awakens it shows that he was the first one to kill one of X.A.N.A Monsters. *In the Japanese dub, he is named Ūrikku Sutān. In that dub, he was played by Mayumi Asano. Gallery Real Life: Seasons 1-3, plus prequel shots Ulrich 0031.jpg|Ulrich in his dorm. Ulrich 0025.jpg|Ulrich in Pencak Silat training. Ulrich 0026.jpg|In the Lab. 2011-08-14 1358.png|About to draw something. 2011-08-14 1509.png|Seems doesn't like studying. 2011-08-14 1522.png|He is poisoned by X.A.N.A.'s gas. Ulrich 0267.jpg|Falling after failed to climb. Tumblr lrum9x4JXm1r3z27uo5 r1 400.jpg|In his night clothes, ready to go showering. Tumblr lw403cnfxB1r0yh0io6 400.jpg|Talking to Odd in Big Bug. 4 first flashbacks.png|Ulrich feels pain as X.A.N.A.'s Nanobot attacking his memory. Tumblr m2yhfl9eAb1rtsp3mo9 1280.jpg|Speaking on the phone. 2 ulrich gets a love letter.png|Reading a letter. Routine - Yumi grab Ulrich's shirt.png|He's surprised when Yumi angrily grab his shirt. Routine - Yumi and Ulrich blushing.png|Blushing together. False Start - Gathers in Supercomputer Room.png|Ready to shut down the Supercomputer with the other in False Start. Faux depart 192.jpg|Facing a Kankrelat with Yumi. Faux depart 395.jpg|Thanking Jim for his help. False Start - Best Friends.png|In the end of False Start. 3 ulrich the blue nosed reindeer.png|A jell on his nose is dangerous... 15 ulrich has a laughing fit.png|The laughing gas attacking him. Hi.jpg|Odd in Yumi's body leaning at Ulrich. Ccdoe lyoko.jpg|Asleep in Lab with Yumi leaning at his shoulder. Groupe 1458.jpg|With the other in Lab. WHAAAAAT!!!.PNG|WHAT! - Ulrich Tumblr m5qqrkKZcI1r7qs82o1 500.png|About to get crushed by Giant Teddy Bear. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 036.jpg|Sissi invites Ulrich to come see her cheerleading in X.A.N.A. Awakens. Tumblr m5r0t5r0KV1r7qs82o1 500.png|Mocking Sissi in Teddygozilla. Teddygozilla UlruchxYumi.gif|Yumi hugging Ulrich. Teddy tracks.gif|Ulrich find the foot step of the giant Teddy Bear. 2011-08-14 1400.png|Drawing something at the night with Jeremie. 2011-08-15 2117.png|With Sissi in Log Book. 2011-08-15 2118.png|She blackmails him using his diary. 2011-08-15 2120.png|Jeremie will help Ulrich. Log book 399-1-.jpg|He get his diary back. IT'S A XANA ALERT XANA'S ATTACKING!.png|Jeremie screaming about X.A.N.A.'s attack. Poor ulrich 2.png|Ulrich is unconscious in the posessed bulldozer. Cheer up, einstein.png|Comforting a sad Jeremie. 4 ulrich and finson.png|Talking with James Finson in End of Take. 13 stuck.png|Pinned together with Sissi. 18 waiting for the monster.png|Stuck by the X.A.N.A.-fied plastic Alien. 15 found.png|Their expression upon finded by Finson. 21 ouch 2.png|Their neck grabbed by the Alien. 7.5 cut off from the rest of the world.png|Sissi flirting with him. 4 plan of attack.png|Talking with Yumi and Odd. 15 caught red handed.png|Caught Sissi red handed when she sends a fake love letter in Swarming Attack. 8 yumi gets hurt.png|Awkward moment. 3 not paying attention.png|Thinking about the fake love letter. 1 friendly sparring.png|Training Pencak Silat with Yumi. 11 aelita's birthday cake.png|Happy Birthday, Aelita! 7 sissi the nurse.png|Sissi helps an injured Ulrich. 4 something wrong with the lift.png|Trapped in the Factory Lift in The Trap. 3 nosy.png|Sissi follows them to the lift. 17 and it is all revealed.png|Ulrich and Yumi revealed hiding behind a bushes miniature. 13 romeo.png|Ulrich plays Romeo in Laughing Fit. 2 yeah!.png|Sometimes, Odd can be really annoying. 6 hatching a plan.png|Hanging together in the evening. 14 scanners.png|Jeremie shows Ulrich the Scanner. 6 class.png|Not so happy to see his "brand-new roommate". Tumblr lyubiolu451qlvb12o1 500.png|The Krab stopped just before it kill Ulrich. XANA 018.jpg|Ulrich defeat a Materialized Krab. Ninja.jpg|Fight the Zombies in Attack of the Zombies. Nosy.jpg The Group.jpg Teddygozilla Party Crasher.gif Seeing is Believing Band Auditions.gif Kill the zombies.jpg|"KILL THE ZOMBIES!" XANAs kiss William and Ulrich image 1.png Xanas kiss Yumi is oblivious image 1.png Exploration Gang going up the elevator.png Mister Puck XANA attacks Ulrich image 2.png Unchartered Territory The gang image 1.png Unchartered Territory Hermitage book image 1.png New Order Lyoko gang image 1.png IMG 1169.PNG IMG 1168.PNG IMG 1165.PNG IMG 1163.PNG New Order Ulrich and Yumi trapped image 1.png New Order Ulrich spies on Yumi image 1.png Triple sot 397.jpg Triple sot 093.jpg A Great Day XANA-Sissi attacks Ulrich image 1.png A Great Day Ulrich and Sissi image 1.png A Great Day The group at Kadic image 1.png A Great Day Odd teaches the class image 1.png Ultimatum run from Jim.png|Running away from Jim in Ultimatum. Ultimatum Ulrich bring the EMP Bomb.png|Bringing the EMP bomb to save Odd and Yumi. Ultimatum Ulrich checks rooms.png|Checking a room in the warehouse. Ultimatum Ulrich throw EMP bomb under Principal.png|Throwing the bomb onto the possessed Mr. Delmas. Ultimatum Principal unconscious.png|Looking at the unconscious Principal. Ultimatum Ulrich electrocuted.png|Electrocuted by Mr. Delmas. Ultimatum Sissi attack Principal.png|Sissi arriving to help him. Ultimatum Sissi kiss Ulrich.png|Kissed by Sissi. The Key - Ulrich not happy seeing Yumi-1.png|He always hating to see William flirting with Yumi. The Key - Ulrich about to confess his feeling-1.png|He wanted to say something to Yumi... Ulirch Odd amazed.png 11 solitary martial arts.png Tumblr m41rnthtww1r7qs82o1 500.png Yumi & Ulrich in a fight.png I'll take care of the bulldozers.png Odd and Team Lyoko.png Tumblr lywiv6TVwQ1r7qs82o1 500.jpg Teddygozilla Ulrich and Milly.gif BeFunky tumblr m5hhhwsLQ21r7qs82o1 500.jpg Tumblr m0nkbnR1Wd1r1w4gno1 500.gif 5 he's so cute!.png tumblr_m2yhfl9eAb1rtsp3mo6_1280.jpg tumblr_m2yhfl9eAb1rtsp3mo7_1280.jpg tumblr_m2yhfl9eAb1rtsp3mo8_1280.jpg tumblr_m5hhnsTMYh1r7qs82o1_500.png Ulrichdear.jpg Kiwi 2 2.png Ulrich_0943.jpg 250px-Saint Valentin 026.jpg Tumblr m2l8ojlBpc1r7qs82o1 500.jpg tumblr_m54mozBDyO1r7qs82o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvr6p2nH4u1qfh7oz.png tumblr_lvr6v2AgLK1qfh7oz.png tumblr_lyset8r1DM1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_lyubwpMZAD1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_lyuc1e2GOB1qlvb12o2_1280.png Tumblr lyuc1e2GOB1qlvb12o1 250.png tumblr_m2yhfl9eAb1rtsp3mo4_1280.jpg Sabotage 207.jpg Sabotage 116.jpg Tip-Top Shape Ulrich and Sissi image 1.png XANAs Kiss Odd Yumi and Ulrich image 1.png Xanas kiss Jeremie frozen after kiss image 1.png|Staring at a paralyzed Jeremie after he kissed by Aelita. Sabotage 397.jpg Sabotage 043.jpg Ulrich 0020.jpg Ulrich 0019.jpg Ulrich 0018.jpg Ulrich 0011.jpg Ulrich 0009.jpg Ulrich 0006.jpg Ulrich 0005.jpg Ulrich 0003.jpg Ulrich 0004.jpg Ulrich 0046.jpg Ulrich 0045.jpg Ulrich 0044.jpg Ulrich 0058.jpg Ulrich 0043.jpg Ulrich 0048.jpg Ulrich 0034.jpg Ulrich 0035.jpg Ulrich 0090.jpg Ulrich 0104.jpg Ulrich 0089.jpg Ulrich 0102.jpg Ulrich 0070.jpg Ulrich 0076.jpg Ulrich 0075.jpg Ulrich 0074.jpg Ulrich 0073.jpg Ulrich 0061.jpg Ulrich 0047.jpg Desordre 134.jpg IMG 1249.PNG L ame des robots 102-1-.jpg Aelita 171-1-.jpg Ulrich.jpg|Relaxing in his dorm room. Ulrich & Emily in Episode- Routine.png|Chatting with Emily. Ulrich 096.jpg|Upset with Jeremie over the phone in Zero Gravity Zone. Can you bring yumi back.png|He looks a little confused here. Ulrich goes to help yumi.png Yumi and ulrich run for it.png Ulrich_0071.jpg Ulrich_0659.jpg Vertigo Some wolves aren't real image 3.png Vertigo XANA has the pack go after the gang image 2.png Vertigo Yumi tries to cheer Ulrich up image 1.png Cold War Yumi is stuck underneath the tree image 1.png Cold War The weather is getting worse image 2.png Cold War The students eat image 1.png Cold War No time for fun image 1.png Cold War Everyone huddles inside image 1.png Déjà Vu The group hang out image 1.png Esprit frappeur 154.jpg Opening Act He doesn't like Odds music image 1.png 36eme dessous 305.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 362.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 179.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 170.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 142.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 039.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 014.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 009.jpg Tentation 228.jpg Raz de maree 171.jpg Aelita being back on Earth CL 53.PNG Yumi and Ulrich talking CL 53.PNG Odd complaining about being in another class CL 53.PNG|Ulrich and the other listening to Odd's complaint. Ulrich and Odd entering CL 53.PNG|Coming back from summer camp. The Pretender 6.jpg|Walking as the X.A.N.A.-fied crows watch on them. Aelita 389.jpg|Ulrich can't stand the smell of Odd's foot cream. Clap de fin 066.jpg|Ulrich and James Finson in End of Take. Ghost Channel Captured by zombies image 4.png Ghost Channel Which is which image 3.png Ghost Channel Real Jeremy appears image 2.png Ghost Channel Hes not the real Jeremy image 1.png That looks like it hurt!.jpg The Chips are Down 8.jpg The Chips are Down 5.jpg The Chips are Down 4.jpg Ultimatum Sissi kiss Ulrich.png Real Life: Season 4 Down to Earth Ulrich scanner image 1.png|Coming out from a Scanner after stepped by Kolossus. Ulrich new outfit.gif|Ulrich giving some advices to Hiroki. Experience 279.jpg|After devirtualized easily by William in Lab Rat. Ulu.jpg|Yumi kissing Ulrich's cheek. Yumi and ulrich.jpeg|Ulrich carrying an injured Yumi in Dog Day Afternoon. Tumblr m2w9j1Gblp1qlvb12o1 500.png|Ulrich attack the Spectre in Crash Course tumblr_m2wadhObcV1qlvb12o1_500.png|Ulrich's get panic after Odd says he has turned into a garden gnome. Tumblr m2wapjlVyE1qlvb12o1 500.png|Trying to find a way to virtualize Overboard. Bragging Rights Group head to the sewer image 1.png|Heading to The Sewer with the other. Bragging Rights Group at Kadic image 1.png|Talking about how Odd bragging too much. Ulrich_1056.jpg|Talking to someone. Cousins Once Removed Patrick meets the group image 1.png|With the other having a conversation with Patrick. Kadic Bombshell She runs into Odd image 2.png|Watching Odd and Brynja staring at each other. Kadic Bombshell Has Odd found a new girl image 1.png|Watch jealously as Odd go with Brynja. Kadic Bombshell Busted by Ulrich and Yumi image 1.png|Ulrich and Yumi talking to Odd, which is leaning at Brynja. Kadic Bombshell Ulrich is caught blushing image 1.png|Ulrich almost caught confess his feeling. Kadic Bombshell Brynja arrives at Kadic image 1.png|With other students looking at Brynja. Sueurs froides 324.jpg|Ulrich and Aelita come out of the scanner after getting devirtualized by the Kolossus. La_belle_de_Kadic_262.jpg|Transfer Ulrich La_belle_de_Kadic_264.jpg|Scanner Ulrich Cousins_ennemis_111.jpg|Virtualization! Ulrich and Yumi Distant Memory.jpg|Ulrich and Yumi in Distant Memory. Il est sense d etre insense 179.jpg|With Odd and Yumi. Il est sense d etre insense 324.jpg|Defends himself with a mirror. Replika 020.jpg|Tried to wake a sleepy Odd. Lecon de choses 087.jpeg|Ulrich seems doesn't understands Jeremie's explanations. Lecon de choses 032.jpeg|Hanging out in Jeremie's room. Ulrich going to the Scanner Room.png|Ulrich in the Factory Lift. Lecon de choses 194.jpg|Working on the computer as Jeremie laid unconscious. Real Life (Evolution) Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-17-10.png Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-18-01.png Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-19-41.png IMG 20130107 212625.JPG tumblr_mf6uprn2Y01qzs66eo2_250.gif tumblr_mgw5a5e6Jh1qcbv12o2_500.png Tumblr mhm1pjh1Fx1qcbv12o4 500.png Tumblr mhlyfllCQW1qcbv12o7 250.png Tumblr mgco4odDIn1qcbv12o3 250.png Tumblr mhm3n6SCWl1rrnxnxo1 500.png Jim and Ulrich.jpg CLE Chat.png CLE The Stalker Bunch.png Tumblr mguotluCV21rnq2uxo1 500.jpg Group.png Rivalry2 Holding hands.jpg Comment tromper xana 551-1-.jpg Tumblr mexmmxguGu1rhfzaoo1 500-1-.jpg 44932 231617386971461 453210179 n-1-.jpg Comment tromper xana 007-1-.jpg Warrior Awakens 27.jpg Foolxana17 Warrior Awakens 5.jpg Foolxana22 Warriorawakens36 Warriorawakens33 Warriorawakens31 Warriorawakens50 Warriorawakens49 Warriorawakens47 Warriorawakens41 Warriorawakens65 Warriorawakens62 Warriorawakens61 Friday 21.jpg Friday 20.jpg Friday 16.jpg Friday 13.jpg Friday 10.jpg Friday9.jpg Friday the 13th .jpg First real lunch.jpg tumblr_mick6wc3au1s206x3o3_250.png Confusion12.JPG Confusion11.JPG Rendezvous24 Rendezvous23 Rendezvous237 Rendezvous236 Obstination58.JPG Obstination24.JPG Obstination19.JPG Imagep.jpg Evo ulrich terre 0233-1-.jpg Evo ulrich terre 0248-1-.jpg Evo ulrich terre 0262-1-.jpg Evo ulrich terre 0200-1-.jpg Evo ulrich terre 0071-1-.jpg Intrusion28 Intrusion26 Intrusion25 Intrusion22 Lyoko (Season 1) 14 ready to jump.png|Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd about to leap off the platform. Code Earth In the Forest Sector image 1.png|Ulrich and the rest heading into the Forest Sector. Ulrichxyumikiss.jpg|Yumi and Ulrich almost have their first kiss. Ulrich 0503.jpg|Ulrich takes a stance with his clones. Ulrich ID Card.jpg|Ulrich's Lyoko ID Card in Season 1. Routine 332.jpg|Hiding behind cover in the Desert Sector. tumblr_m56mqbZiVX1rrozm7o1_500.png|He's frozen solid by a Blok's freeze ray. Ulrich Clones.jpg|Ulrich with his clones again, ready to fight. Blok about to attack image 1.png|The Blok ready to attack from behind.. 13 aelita's alright.png|Ulrich is seen in the background. Routine 025.jpg|What could they be looking at? Team Rage.png|They aren't too happy with Odd. Lyokoulrich.jpg|In the Desert Sector. Tumblr lzgl0ouitC1qlvb12o1 500.png|''"Impact!"'' Triplification-1-.jpg|''"Triangulate!"'' 146px-9 revision.png|Sparing time with Odd. Image problem 5.jpg|Attacking simultaneously! Ulrich still ice cold image 2.png|..Still frozen. Code Earth Meeting in a Tower image 1.png|Meeting in the tower. Plagued Krab stares down Ulrich and Aelita umage 1.png|About to be attacked by a Krab. Just in Time Ulrich vs monster image 2.png|Facing off with a Kankrelat. Just in Time Ulrich vs a Krab image 1.png|A Krab about to fire at Ulrich from behind. Just in Time Pulsation in the Forest Sector image 1.png|Following the trail of Pulsations with Aelita. Just in Time Aelita Ulrich vs monsters image 1.png|Running from three Kankrelats in Season 1. Le voir pour le croire 288.jpg|Slicing the Sector's surface out of boredom. Le voir pour le croire 280.jpg|Trying to find the tower with Odd and Aelita. 36eme dessous 323.jpg|Being virtualized with Odd in the Mountain Sector. Code_Terre_365.jpg|The Factory Interface Shows Ulrich Vs A Megatank D_un_cheveu_315.jpg|Ulrich Vs Krab Lyoko (Season 2) 070810084058_82.jpg|Ulrich Vs X.A.N.A. Ulrich Ulrich_0069.jpg|Being pursued by two Hornets. 13.jpg Ulrich_0247.jpg|Deflecting a laser with his Katana. File:Tumblr_m1b5u23eHe1qgcflso1_500.jpg|''"What monsters?"'' tumblr_lyxyr5l4sr1qlvb12o1_500.png|Facing off with X.A.N.A.-Ulrich tumblr_lr4mb5IUc61qddm9bo3_500.jpg|Ready to fight in the Mountain Sector. tumblr_lw403cnfxB1r0yh0io1_1280.jpg|Taunting his evil clone in Revelation. Vdfc.png|Running from the falling platforms with Aelita in The Key. Dvx.png|Riding Mantas controlled by Franz Hopper. Ulrich_0254.jpg|Shocked! Tumblr mao7bvztI71rh8elmo2 250.gif|Quickly blocking the Tarantula's lasers. Tumblr lyvn15t3Yb1qlvb12o1 500.png|Having some fun with a single Kankrelate. XANA 284.jpg|Surrounded by Creepers. IMG 1250.PNG|Having a laugh at Yumi in A Fine Mess. Ulrich in Carthrage .jpg|In Sector 5. Xanas kiss Yumi and Ulrich image 1.png|About to fight monsters with Yumi. Exploration Odd isn't too well in Sector 5.png|Entering Sector 5 with Odd and Aelita. Exploration Race through the Forest image 1.png|Racing in the Forest Sector. The Elevator in Carthage.jpg|On the elevator with Yumi. Unchartered Territory Ulrich sees the Scyphozoa image 2.png|Seeing the Scyphozoa for the first time. New Order Ulrich and Odd new rides image 1.png|Riding new vehicles in New Order. A Great Day Yumi goes down right by Ulrich image 1.png|Too late to save Yumi! XANAs Kiss Protect Yumi image 1.png|Protecting Yumi from a Hornet. A Great Day Ulrich supersprint trail image 1.png|Just used Super-sprint. A Great Day Group in Sector 5 image 1.png|About to exit Sector 5 with the others. Exploration Ulrich avatar image 1.png|Being virtualized. Saint Valentines Day Odd fires at Aelita image 1.png|Ulrich is helpless behind the ice wall. Saint Valentines Day Yumi is saved by Ulrich image 1.png|Saving Yumi from the Digital Sea. Equal in speed.png|Racing against his evil clone. XANA-Odd attacking Ulrich image 1.png|Being shot at by X.A.N.A.-Odd in Revelation. Tumblr lz5wxzudGm1qdmeh0o1 500.jpg|Ulrich runs over to protect Yumi. Samurai vs samurai image 1.png|Ulrich vs X.A.N.A.-Ulrich. Tip-Top Shape Ulrich team work image 1.png|Using his clones to destroy a Krab. Tip-Top Shape Ulrich Yumi and Aelita image 1.png|Ready to ride. Codigo 11.jpg|Being virtualized in the Ice Sector. Un grand jour 257.jpg|Using supersprint through the air. Revelation Ulrich defeats XANA-Ulrich image 3.png|Devirtualizing his evil clone. Ulrich 0161.jpg|About to stab a monster. Chainon Manquant 367.jpg|Devirtualizing someone? Chainon Manquant 330.jpg|Activating the Key. 298239 140701279357877 6431037 n.jpg|Ulrich,Odd,Yumi, And Aelita in a Tower Chainon Manquant 261.jpg|Ulrich and Odd run in a tower. Chainon Manquant 064.jpg|Using supersprint to rescue Yumi from the Scyphozoa. Chainon Manquant 059.jpg|Look behind you! A Fine Mess Ulrich vs a Megatank Ice Sector image 1.png|Heading straight for a Megatank! A Fine Mess On vehicles in the Ice Sector image 1.png|Riding through the Ice Sector. A Fine Mess Glitchy on Lyoko image 1.png|Watching Yumi and Odd become glitched. Vertigo Ulrich vs Creeper image 1.png|Deflected a Creeper's laser with his Katana. Cold War Ulrich uses Super Sprint image 1.png|''"Super-sprint!"'' Cold War Lyoko Warriors in the Mountain Sector image 1.png|Ulrich with Odd,Ulrich,Aelita,and Yumi Déjà Vu Ulrich supersprints in Sector 5 image 2.png|Using supersprint to jump from pillar to pillar. Déjà Vu Ulrich supersprints in Sector 5 image 1.png|Entering a new area first with supersprint. Déjà Vu The group reach the Dome image 1.png|Ulrich with Aelita and Yumi Déjà Vu Circling a Tarantula image 1.png|Ulrich circles around a Tarantula. Déjà Vu Being chased by Flying Mines image 2.png|Riding away from mines on the Overbike with Yumi. Revelation 332.jpg|About to slice the connection.. tumblr_ly0pqywUIE1r7qs82o1_500.jpg|Ulrich smiles after saving Yumi in Saint Valentine's Day. tumblr_m0dplbIG6b1qjtcmlo6_1280.png|Standing in Sector 5. Ulrich and The Group.png|Standing with the others, preparing to fight monsters. Franz Hopper 202.jpg|Ulrich Charging Up His Katana In Franz Hopper. Lyoko (Season 3) Tumblr m3dfkqqxcv1r7qs82o1 500.jpg|A X.A.N.A.-fied Ulrich grinning. Triple sot 287.jpg|Running at Mountain Sector. Effects of a Manta double blast.png|Ulrich and Odd glowing with red aura. Ulrich and Odd get Hit.png|After get hitted by Manta's combined beam. Ulirch dodge a laser.png|Ulrich dodges a laser. 20 funky tower.png|With Odd in Ice Sector for the first time. Triple sot 298.jpg|Using Super-sprint, he running on the wall. Triple sot 299.jpg Triple sot 296.jpg Triple sot 270.jpg Triple sot 279.jpg Ulrich's high.png Tarentule au plafond 334.jpg Tarentule au plafond 042.jpg Triple sot 033.jpg Triple sot 032.jpg Triple sot 010.jpg Triple_sot_326.jpg Sabotage 377.jpg Sabotage 020.jpg Sabotage 009.jpg Sabotage 008.jpg Desincarnation 369.jpg Desincarnation 348.jpg Desincarnation 306.jpg Sabotage 251.jpg Sabotage 245.jpg Aelita 315.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 309.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 239.jpg Ulrich devirtualized CL 53.PNG Ulrich super sprinting CL 53.PNG Odd devirtualized CL 53.PNG The LW being shot CL 53.PNG Ulrich saving Odd just at time CL 53.PNG|Ulrich saving Odd from a moving platform. The Transfer Orb about to take them to Sector 5 CL 53.PNG Lyoko Warriors in the Ice sector CL 53.PNG Fausse piste 173.jpg William 062.jpg|Getting Devirtualized By William The Pretender 9.jpg Lyoko (Season 4) 712786Ulrich Stern-1-.jpg|Ulrich's Season 4 outfit. Ulrich_0946.jpg|Driving his Nav Skid. Ulrich_0980.jpg|Standing in the Mountain Sector with his Overbike. Ulrich_1012.jpg|Just having been knocked off the log by X.A.N.A. William. Ulrich_1058.jpg|In the Arena area of Sector 5. tumblr_lzxby15v4A1qlvb12o1_500.png|About to fight X.A.N.A.-William in Skidbladnir. tumblr_lpagz7GkW81qhy6hfo1_400.png|Fighting monsters in the Digital Sea. tumblr_lz3zddH6zR1r7qs82o1_500.jpg|On the Overbike with Aelita. tumblr_m0dplbIG6b1qjtcmlo9_1280.png|In the Mountain Sector. tumblr_m0dplbIG6b1qjtcmlo10_1280.png|Spying on X.A.N.A.-William before Aelita shows up. tumblr_m2yhfl9eAb1rtsp3mo10_1280.jpg|Possibly thinking about Yumi? tumblr_lrum9x4JXm1r3z27uo6_250.jpg Tumblr m2cdrfGmXE1r7qs82o1 500.jpg|Ulrich on a replika Ulrich New Card.jpg|Season 4 ID Card. 10 ulrich's new get up.png|Seen with his Season 4 outfit for the first time. Ulrich 0993.jpg|Riding his Overbike to confront William. Ulrich image player 432 324.jpg 53.jpg|Being transfered to the Skidbladnir. Warriors.jpg|Saying goodbye with the others in Echoes. 15 ulrich vs william.png|Facing off against X.A.N.A.-William. Bragging Rights Group on the elevator image 1.png|Entering the Elevator with the others. Bragging Rights Ulrich saves Yumi from a spider image 1.png|Saving Yumi from the Spider Robots. Bragging Rights Ulrich and Yumi confront more image 1.png|Spider robots attack both Ulrich and Yumi. Bragging Rights They are surrounded image 2.png|Facing off with three spider robots. Skidbladnir Ulrich and Odd reach the elevator image 1.png|Going with Odd to the elevator in Sector 5. Ulrich saying goodbye CL 95.PNG|Ulrich saying goodbye. Sueurs froides 323.jpg|Ulrich and Aelita after getting devirtualized by the Kolossus Sueurs froides 312.jpg|Ulrich and Aelita sees the Kolossus for the first time Medusee 323.jpg|Ulrich about to get hit by X.A.N.A. Aelita Medusee 297.jpg|Ulrich Vs X.A.N.A. Aelita Hard Luck Ulrich uses Tessen Fan image 2.png Hard Luck Ulrich stabs the supercomputer image 2.png Hard Luck Ulrich is bugged image 1.png Hard Luck Ulrich and Yumi in the Mexico base image 1.png Hard Luck The door is open image 2.png Aelita Scaring Ulrich.png|Aelita surprising Ulrich from behind. Lecon de choses 283.jpg Lecon de choses 281.jpg Lyoko (Season 5 - Evolution) 640px-Lyoko_9Warriors-_New_outfits.jpg|His appearance in Evolution tumblr_m3lrktMLiz1rvnp4eo1_500.png Ulrich 2.PNG Deflect.PNG Stab.PNG Stab 2.PNG Ulrich 222.PNG Tumblr mcaykznwXc1rjztouo1 500.png tumblr_mgdgmfHDXy1rhctqao1_250.jpg|Ulrich falling in the Cortex tumblr_mgdgmfHDXy1rhctqao3_250.jpg|Ulrich gets devirtualize 408232_10151350855112141_1222573060_n.jpg rivalite_619.jpg rivalite_684.jpg rivalite_685.jpg rivalite_686.jpg rivalite_687.jpg rivalite_689.jpg rivalite_692.jpg rivalite_695.jpg rivalite_700.jpg rivalite_702.jpg rivalite_705.jpg rivalite_706.jpg Mme Einstein Looking at Megapod.jpg Tumblr mfyurevZBJ1s206x3o1 500.png Tumblr mgvey5psnL1rx5m4mo1 500.png Tumblr mgvey5psnL1rx5m4mo2 r1 400.png Girls screaming.png U can clearly see William being a bitch.png Why guys like girls that can do cool things.png Bandicam 2013-02-06 22-51-30-292.jpg InsidetheMegaPod.PNG Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000055533.jpg WilliamMount.PNG Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000007600.jpg Trailer29.PNG Einstein3 Rivalry6 Arguing.jpg Fake codes.jpg Ulrich and Yumi.jpg Foolxana15 Mmeeinstein 352-1-.jpg Foolxana10 Rendezvous 4.jpg Rendezvous 3.jpg Ulrich VS William.PNG Friday 2.jpg Evo trip ulrich.png Intrusion 497.jpg Les sans codes 030.jpg ???.jpg Confusion61.JPG Confusion48.JPG Confusion41.JPG Foolxana8 Confusion 2.jpg|Ninja duel! Profuture127.JPG Profuture124.JPG Profuture98.JPG Profuture53.JPG Profuture41.JPG Rendezvous12 Rendezvous39 Rendezvous38 Rendezvous41 Rendezvous80 Rendezvous79 Rendezvous78 Rendezvous77 Rendezvous76 Rendezvous89 Rendezvous88 Rendezvous84 Rendezvous118 Rendezvous116 Rendezvous115 Rendezvous113 Rendezvous112 Rendezvous127 Rendezvous126 Rendezvous123 Rendezvous121 Rendezvous131 Rendezvous170 Rendezvous169 Rendezvous168 Rendezvous187 Rendezvous180 Rendezvous179 Rendezvous178 Rendezvous177 Rendezvous176 Rendezvous172 Rendezvous171 Rendezvous200 Rendezvous218 Rendezvous214 Rendezvous213 Rendezvous226 The Trap (Evolution) 11.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 10.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 7.jpg Ulrichcoma.png|He looks like he's dead Piege 472.jpg Piege 236.jpg 545023 454038054650361 1667954905 n-1-.jpg Other Ulrich Opening Title.png|Ulrich in Season 1 opening credits. FileUlrich -4(2).jpg|Ulrich on the overbike Cutsence in Season 4 Cl4 800 600.jpg Ulrich stern.png Ulrich -4(1)-1-.jpg|Ulrich Cutsence in Season 4 Ulrich clip image003-1-.jpg|Ulrich Cutsence in season 2 Ulrich 2-1-.jpg|Ulrich on the Overbike in season 3 Cutsence Ulrich 1(1)-1-.jpg|Ulrich Cutsence in Season 1 Gobelins_23.jpg|An art of Urich. 00000000.jpg 18 ulrich vs blok.png|Ulrich vs Blok Imagez.jpg CL-GoogleIndex.jpeg Routine 249.jpg Le pretendant 248.jpg Comment tromper xana 537.jpg|Shown in the interface testing the "How to Fool X.A.N.A. program". 69.gif|Ulrich's Scanner Ulrichcard2.png|Ulrich's Season 2-3 ID Card ulrich_359.png|Ulrich's Season 4 Art fig_es11.jpg|A Ulrich toy Garage Kids Garagekids104 Garagekids103 Garagekids102 Garagekids101 Garagekids99 Garagekids98 Garagekids97 Garagekids90 Garagekids88 Garagekids84 Garagekids82 Garagekids79 Garagekids78 Garagekids77 Garagekids76 Garagekids75 Garagekids72 Garagekids39 Garagekids38 Garagekids35 Garagekids34 Garagekids33 Garagekids30 Garagekids46 Garagekids43 Garagekids42 Garagekids40 Gk3.png Garage_Kids_Ulrich_13.jpg|Ulrich Garage Kids Art part 1 Garage_Kids_Ulrich_15.jpg|Ulrich Garage Kids art part 3 Garage_Kids_Ulrich_16.jpg|Ulrich Garage Kids art part 4 Garage Kids Ulrich 17.jpg|Ulrich Garage Kids Art ca:Ulrich Stern es:Ulrich Stern fi:Ulrich Stern fr:Ulrich Stern gl:Ulrich Stern it:Ulrich Stern pl:Ulrich Stern pt:Ulrich Stern ru:Ульрих Штерн Category:Characters Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Game Category:Playable character in game Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Lyoko Powers Category:Ulrich Category:Social Game Category:Needs Captions Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Garage Kids Category:Stern Family